Angel
by Uzumaki Mai
Summary: Hidupku hanya tinggal beberapa bulan... Dan aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan didunia yang fana ini. Termasuk melaksanakan konser tunggal terakhirku dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Bad Summary, Special for Maple-neechan
1. Chapter 1

**Angel**

 **Chapter 1**

 **oOo**

 **Special dedicated for Maple-neechan ( Pen name: Maple23 )**

 **Semoga kakak tenang di alam sana dan mendapat tempat yang layak di sisi-Nya. Aku mohon maaf atas semua kesalahanku dan kebodohanku. Maafkan aku atas semua yang aku lakukan. Kakak akan terus kukenang. Aku berdo'a agar keluarga yang kakak tinggalkan sabar dan tabah.**

 **Kak, ffn ini khusus buat kakak walaupun kakak ngga' memintanya. Semoga kakak suka, ya… Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan ketidaksempurnaan didalamnya.**

 **Always Love You,**

 **Mai**

 **oOo**

 _Perpisahan._

 _Semua manusia di muka bumi ini akan mengalami hal itu, suka maupun tidak._

 _Sama sepertiku._

 _Tapi sekarang berbeda…_

 _ **Karena akulah yang akan meninggalkan kalian.**_

 **oOo**

 **Namikaze Estate, December, 17** **th** **2015, 01.00 pm**

"Naruto- _sama,_ sudah waktunya anda memakan obat anda,"

Ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut merah darah pada seorang lelaki pirang yang terhenyak sambil menatap jendela besar dibelakangnya.

"Naruto _-sama_ …"

si wanita berambut merah itu kembali bersuara.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku meminum obat, Sara. Toh, aku juga akan mati, 'kan,"

Si lelaki pirang itu berbicara dengan nada sarkastik.

Wanita yang dipanggil Sara itu bungkam. Memang benar kalau tuannya ini akan mati dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan lagi. Dan dia tahu, kalau penyakit tuannya itu sudah memasuki tahap yang sangat parah.

"Tapi setidaknya anda bisa menunda _hal_ itu, 'kan?"

Tanya Sara. Mencoba membangkitkan semangat hidup tuannya yang surut tersebut.

"Itu artinya aku lari dari kenyataan dengan cara membohongi diriku sendiri dengan menunda kematian itu. Pada akhirnya, tubuhku akan memberontak dan aku mati,"

Jawab lelaki itu dengann datar. Dia berbalik, menatap Sara dengan lembut.

"Tapi terima kasih. Kau sudah menemani dan menyemangatiku selama ini… Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu,"

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cukup sudah! Dia tidak tahan lagi!

Sara berlari menuju tuannya dan memeluknya erat. Didetik kemudian, Sara menjerit sejadi-jadinya dan menangis keras dibalik punggung lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu terhenyak atas perlakuan manajernya itu. Tapi didetik kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Sara.

"Terima kasih banyak. Sara…"

 **oOo**

 **Konoha Hospital, 04.00 pm**

"Tindakanmu tadi berani sekali,Sakura _–san_!"

Seru Shizune pada seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang tersenyum lebar menanggapi perkataannya.

" _Arigatou,_ Shizune- _nee_ , ini bukan apa-apa, aku melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan,"

Ucap wanita berambut merah muda itu dengan nada merendah.

"Benarkah? Kurasa jarang ada dokter yang langsung mengoperasi pasien gagal ginjal tanpa obat bius,"

Ucap Shizune.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jika aku tidak melakukan itu, kita akan kehilangan dia. Dan lagi, dia itu orang penting, 'kan? Repurtasi rumah sakit tergantung atas selamat-tidaknya pasien itu,"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, Sakura."

Wanita bernama Sakura itu tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang rambutnya diikat dua menatapnya dengan bangga. Wanita pirang itu memakai jubah putih yang biasa dikenakan dokter dan sebuah stetoskop tergantung diantara lehernya.

"T-Tsunade- _sama_ …!"

Sakura memekik, dan buru-buru menunduk hormat.

Tsunade tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Itu membuatku merasa semakin tua,"

Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"I-Iya…"

Sakura membalas dengan gugup. Pasalnya, yang didepannya adalah seorang dokter ternama yang begitu hebat dan memiliki integritas tinggi dalam hal menyelamatkan nyawa orang sekaligus adalah pendiri rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau lelah… Tapi aku ingin memberimu seorang pasien,"

Ucap Tsunade dengan wajah serius.

Dan Sakura tahu kalau nada serius itu menandakan kalau pasien itu sedang dalam keadaan genting. Antara hidup dan mati.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tsunade _–sama_. Aku siap menangani pasiennya,"

Jawab Sakura tegas.

"Ya… Kalau begitu, ini nomor kamarnya. Lekas periksa dia,"

 **oOo**

"Aku ingin pulang saja,"

Ucap Naruto dengan ketus. Dia menekan-nekan tuts piano klasik didepannya dengan asal. Sehingga menimbulkan bunyi sumbang yang memekikkan telinga.

"Harap sabar, Naruto- _sama_. Dokter yang dikirim oleh Tsunade _-sama_ pasti akan datang,"

Jawab Sara sambil melirik pintu kamar VIP Naruto.

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali,"

Balasnya acuh.

"Aku hanya datang kemari untuk diperiksa. Dan itu terjadi hanya karena kau mengancamku dengan brokoli,"

Tambahnya.

Sara tertawa. Tapi tertawa dengan cara ningrat.

"Karena anda paling tidak suka sayur, 'kan… Itu adalah senjata pamungkas untuk membujuk anda untuk pergi ke rumah sakit,"

Naruto mengomel lagi, tapi Sara tidak menghiraukannya.

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat agar kondisi anda membaik,"

Ucap Sara.

"Tidak. Konserku akan diadakan satu minggu lagi, aku tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu lagi,"

Ujar Naruto lalu membaca sebuah kertas bertuliskan partitur lagu yang akan dimainkannya.

"Tapi anda sakit. Sudah, batalkan saja konser itu,"

"Tidak bisa, Sara. Banyak orang yang sudah menunggu konser itu. Aku juga malas berada dirumah sendirian,"

"Tapi—"  
"Aaaa! Aku tidak dengar! Aku tidak dengaaarrr!"

"Naruto—"

"Lalalalalalalalala!"

"Naruto- _sama_ , anda harus—"

"Waaaa! Lalalala! Ulululululu! Pulupulupulu!"

"Baik, baik! Aku menyerah! Anda bisa memainkan piano itu. Tapi hanya untuk satu lagu,"

Ucap Sara pasrah.

"Dua,"

"Satu,"

"Dua,"

"Satu."

"Dua atau tiga?"

Tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah, dua lagu. Tapi kalau anda merasa lelah, lekas istirahat."

"Osh!"

 **oOo**

"Kamar VIP nomor empat,"

Sakura berhenti didepan sebuah kamar VIP.

"Nah, ini pasti kamarnya,"

Gumamnya.

Dia mengegrakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu, tapi dia menghentikannya ditengah jalan karena telinganya samar-samar menangkap suara alunan musik piano dari dalam kamar tersebut. Sakura menempelkan telinganya kepintu tersebut. Intuisinya benar, ada seseorang yang bermain piano sekarang.

Siapa dia?

Sakura menggesek kartu pengenal VIP-nya ke slot pintu itu dan membuka pintu itu.

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan setelah membuka pintu itu adalah berdiri, dengan mulut terbuka.

Mata hijau wanita itu tidak bisa lepas dari sosok lelaki pirang yang sedang memainkan sebuah piano klasik berwarna putih mngilat. Jemari lelaki itu lentik dan panjang, dan caranya menekan tuts piano sangatlah berseni. Lelaki itu memakai baju berwarna biru yang biasa dipakai oleh pasien VIP. Jadi Sakura memutuskan bahwa lelaki itu adalah pasien yang dimaksud.

"Ah—anda pasti dokter yang dimaksud Tsunade- _sama_ , 'kan?"

Sakura tersentak, dari balik tirai pasien, seorang wanita cantik berambut merah darah yang panjang berjalan dengan anggun kearahnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebundel kertas yang disusun rapi dalam sebuah map plastik berwarna biru.

 **Ting**

Tiba-tiba lelaki pirang itu berhenti memainkan pianonya dan secara tidak sengaja menekan tuts yang salah sehingga menimbulkan suara sumbang dan minor. Lelaki itu menoleh kearah Sakura. Dan Sakura berani bersumpah, Dia tidak pernah melihat lelaki pirang se-tampan orang yang ada didepannya.

Sakura menoleh kearah wanita berambut merah itu dan lelaki pirang itu secara bergantian.

Wanita berambut merah itu sepertinya paham atas situasi yang terjadi dan buru-buru menambahkan—

"Ah, ya. Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Sara,"

Ujarnya dan membungkuk dengan anggun.

Sakura tersadari dari dunianya dan buru-buru membalas hormat.

"N-Namaku Haruno Sakura—"

"Silahkan dokter, pasien anda ada disana,"

Ujar Sara da melirik lelaki pirang itu.

Sakura mengikuti arah mata Sara dan melihat lelaki pirang itu yang dengan polosnya menatapnya lekat seperti dia adalah alien dari planet Atatat tiga yang datang untuk menginvasi bumi dan mengambil cokelat.

"Ne, Naruto- _sama_ ,"

Sara berbisik sambil menyikut pelan lelaki itu, dan lelaki itu tersadar dan berdiri.

"Ah—ya—namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal. Mulai sekarang kau akan mengurusku dalam satu bulan ini,"

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 2**

 **oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel**

 **Chapter 2**

 **oOo**

" _Ne, Naruto-sama,"_

 _Sara berbisik sambil menyikut pelan lelaki itu, dan lelaki itu tersadar dan berdiri._

" _Ah—ya—namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal. Mulai sekarang kau akan mengurusku dalam satu bulan ini,"_

 **oOo**

 **Angel© By Uzumaki Mai**

 **Discalimer: Naruto© characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just own the Story**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, a little bit angst, maybe?**

 **Pairings: NaruSaku—main pair—**

 **Special dedicated for Maple-** _ **neechan**_ **, her family and her friends**

 **oOo**

"Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura, salam kenal juga Namikaze _-san_ ,"

Ucap Sakura lalu menunduk pelan.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto," Kata Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Sara yang melihat senyuman dibibir Naruto ikut tersenyum lembut. Dia merasa senang dan lega ketika melihat tuannya tersebut tersenyum seperti itu. Ah… Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti itu…

"Baiklah, _Naruto_. Pertama-tama, aku harus tahu apa penyakitmu dulu." Ucap Sakura sambil balas tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba senyuman Naruto menghilang, digantikan oleh wajah datar nan cemberut yang selama ini menempel erat diwajahnya. Suasana yang tadinya mulai cerah dan hangat kini kembali menjadi suram dan dingin. Sakura merasakan hal itu dengan jelas, entah kenapa sekarang dia mengutuki dirinya karena bertanya secara terang-terangan seperti tadi.

Wajah Sara ikut menjadi datar dan cemberut. Ekspresinya keras seperti batu, dan mata _Scarlett_ -nya menjadi gelap. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, seperti hendak berbicara, tetapi Naruto dengan cepat menyelanya dan berkata,

"Aku mengidap penyakit **Leukimia** ," Katanya dengan datar.

Sakuta terkejut bukan main. Wajahnya memutih seperti gelas _porcelain_ dan mata hijaunya terbelalak. Tubuhnya seketika menjadi kaku dan keras seperti batu, tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk kembali bertanya,

"Sejak kapan… kau mengidap penyakit itu?"

"Sejak umurku lima belas," Naruto mengalinea kalimatnya dan memandang kearah Sara.

"Bisakah kau menyiapkan pakaianku, Sara? Kurasa rumah sakit bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini…"

Sara mengangguk dan menatap Sakura tepat di matanya.

"Dokter Haruno, bisakah anda pergi sebentar dengan Naruto _-sama_?" Tanyanya, dengan nada agak memaksa.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan berkata,

"Tentu saja, — _kurasa_ —aku tidak punya pasien darurat hari ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan menjemputmu sekitar jam lima sore. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat pertemuannya,"

 **oOo**

 **Tokyo, Yamato Street, December, 17** **th** **2015, 05.20 p.m**

Sakura berkali-kali melirik arlojinya. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dia berdiri didekat sebuah Café tempat pertemuannya dengan Naruto, tapi lelaki pirang itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Padahal Sakura sudah menyiapkan penampilannya tadi, sebuah _dress_ berwarna peach selutut, sepasang _high heels siletto_ berwarna _cream_ yang cerah dan seuntai kalung perak dilehernya. Sakura memang jarang-jarang berpakaian _mewah_ seperti ini. Tapi mengingat kalau orang yang akan ditemuinya memiliki derajat tinggi dan sebagainya, membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengenakan baju kasualnya.

Sakura meringis ketika jari kelingking kakinya terasa sakit. Astaga, ujung sepatu ini benar-benar kecil! Ini adalah sebab utama kenapa dia tidak mau memakai _high heels_ dengan hak setinggi sepuluh sentimeter seperti sekarang.

"Ah, Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar suara orang yang paling menyebalkan—dan orang yang _janjian_ dengannya— terdengar didekatnya. Langsung saja Sakura menoleh dan menemukan kalau Naruto sedang berlari sambil melambai-lambai kearahnya.

"Aku tepat waktu, 'kan?" Naruto bertanya sambil _nyenggir_ dengan bangganya.

"Apanya yang tepat waktu, hah?! Kau sudah terlambat selama dua puluh menit, tahu!" Pekik Sakura dengan garang.

"Hanya dua puluh menit, 'kan?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Kau bilang _hanya_?! _HANYA_?! Apa kau tahu perjuanganku untuk menemuimu?! Kakiku mau patah karena sepatu sialan ini, tahu! Aku juga sudah berkali-kali jatuh karena sepatu ini juga dan kelaparan hanya karena aku menunggumu dari tadi, tahu!" Diakhir _proklamasi_ -nya, Sakura menarik nafas dengan rakus karena paru-parunya serasa mengerut karena dia bicara dengan cepat tanpa menghirup udara sedikitpun. Bukan hanya itu, dia merasa akan terserang stroke jika terus-terusan berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Ooh…" Naruto menyahut singkat, dia melihat busana yang dikenakan oleh Sakura. Memang wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan pakaiannya itu… tapi Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat betapa tingginya hak sepatu yang dipakai oleh Sakura.

"Kau memang terlihat cantik," Naruto menyimpulkan.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat.

"Maksudku, kau terlihat cantik dengan pakaianmu. Sungguh," Naruto menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

Pipi Sakura agak merona, tapi wajahnya tampak terkejut ketika melihat pakaian Naruto yang begitu—… _Simple_.

Naruto hanya mengenakan jaket putih dengan lengan panjang berwarna biru tua, dan sepasang celana jins hitam dan sepasang _sneakers_ hitam dengan logo Nike.

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan heran.

"Pakaianmu… Kupikir kita—aku—, maksudku… bukankah kita akan pergi ke restoran atau semacamnya?"

Tawa Naruto meledak. Begitu juga esmosi Sakura.

"Oke, oke… Maafkan aku—pffttt—hahahaha… baiklah, baiklah, aku serius sekarang. Turunkan mobil _Avanza_ itu, Sakura," Naruto berhenti tertawa.

"Jadi? Kau akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" Tuntut Sakura.

Tapi Naruto tidak kuasa menahan tawanya dan akhirnya dia tertawa lagi. Bahkan kali ini dia tertawa seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan lotere besar. Awalnya Sakura tidak mengindahkan hal itu, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, wanita itu ikut tertawa juga.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain didekat sini." Akhirnya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau mengajakmu ke restoran atau apa, tapi kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan ketimbang duduk dengan kaku di sebuah restoran mahal. Tapi kalau kau tidak suka, aku bisa menyewa tempat di restoran yang kau inginka—"

"Tidak, maksudku—… Kau tidak usah repot-repot—"

"Halo? Ya, aku ingin menyewa tempat untuk dua orang. Ya, dua orang. Nama? Namaku Namikaze—" Kalimat Naruto terpotong ketika Sakura dengan cepat merebut ponsel pintarnya.

"Tidak jadi, aku—" Sakura tercengang ketika melihat kalau layar ponsel Naruto masih terkunci, dan tidak tersambung kepada siapapun.

Tawa Naruto kembali meledak. Sakura menjadi kesal ketika mengetahui kalau Naruto hanya bercanda.

"Kau pikir ini lucu?!" Sakura merengut.

"Ya, cukup lucu. Apa lagi tadi kau benar-benar takut, lho. Ahahaha, seharusnya aku tadi memotretnya, ya hahahaha…"

"Ini tidak lucu." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kekanan.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya (meskipun dia masih ingin melanjutkannya), dan menatap Sakura. Wanita itu tampak marah sekali. Naruto merasa tidak enak, mungkin dia sudah keterlaluan tadi.

"Hei, maaf, ya…" Naruto berucap dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak bergeming.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf—hei, Sakuraa~… Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, jangan begitu, _dong_."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas dengan marah.

"Sakura~… Maaf, ya… Hei, lihat aku. Jangan marah, ya? Ya? _Please_ … Aku hanya bercan—"

"Kena kau!" Sakura menyela, lalu tertawa keras-keras hingga membuat Nenek Tua Jenkins melompat kebelakang saking terkejutnya.

"Eh?"

"Hahaha! Aku tidak marah, kok. Hahaha! seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu di kaca!"

Naruto awalnya hanya diam termanggu, tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar dan ikut tertawa.

"Aku tadi benar-benar takut kalau kau akan marah, tahu. Tapi— _Nice try_!"

"Ini konyol," Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan."

"Jadi…"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke taman bermainnya, nanti _keburu_ tutup."

 **oOo**

Sakura tidak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia tertawa, bicara, dan makan begitu banyak. Naruto membuatnya melakukan semua hal itu. Naruto berhasil membuat diet ketatnya hancur dan membuatnya terus-menerus tertawa dan bicara. Yang Sakura pikirkan adalah tetap dekat dengan Naruto dan bercerita tentang banyak hal. Naruto membuatnya begitu nyaman dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ya… Dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau lihat hantu palsu tadi? Dia terjatuh dan tercebur kesungai buatan itu," Naruto berkata sambil tertawa keras.

"itu karena kau mengagetkannya, bodoh." Sakura menjawab lalu tertawa.

"Yah… dia hantu _Kappa_ yang aneh, selalu saja berdiri didarat. Nah, karena aku baik, jadi aku membantunya untuk kembali keair,"

"Dengan cara mengagetkannya dari belakang."

"Biar saja, itu namanya _greget_ …" Naruto tidak bicara lagi. Dia menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela dari _Ferris Wheel_ yang mereka naiki.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak ada. Ah, ya. Aku hampir lupa menceritakan riwayat penyakitku padamu, 'kan?"

Sakura tersadar. Semua kesenangan ini telah membuatnya lupa akan tujuan utamanya bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Aku terkena leukimia sejak umur lima belas tahun, tapi baru ketahuan sewaktu umurku delapan belas. Dokter yang pertama kali memeriksaku mengatakan kalau aku memang sudah terkena leukimia sejak kecil, tapi gejalanya baru timbul waktu aku berumur lima belas tahun. Aku sering mengalami _mimisan_ saat aku di kelas olahraga,"

Naruto menarik nafas.

"Oleh sebab itu aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti kelas olahraga lagi. Jadwal kelasku dipotong dan membuatku sering sendirian. Semua itu membuatku menjadi seorang yang tertutup. Di bangku menengah, penyakitku tambah parah. Gejalanya bahkan lebh buruk, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran dan merasa begitu lemas. Bahkan untuk makan saja aku tidak punya tenaga. Aku benar-benar lemah, sehingga aku harus diokname selama beberapa waktu dirumah sakit. Aku dipindahkan ke sekolah khusus yang memuat anak-anak dengan penyakit yang parah sepertik. Setelah tamat, kondisiku sempat membaik, tapi tidak bertahan lama… **Sampai sekarang**."

Naruto berkata dengan datar. Matanya beralih kearah Sakura. Mata yang menyiratkan ekspresi kepasrahan, dan Sakura amat sangat membenci hal itu, seakan-akan dia telah gagal melakukan janji yang bahkan belum dia buat sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah bercerita padamu," tuturnya.

Sakura mengangguk kaku. Dia menunduk, menatap terusan gaunnya yang berwarna _peach_. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang bicara ataupun memulai pembicaraan. Mereka hanya—… **diam saja.**

"Apa… Aku bisa selamat?" Suara Naruto terdengar.

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tangannya terkepal dengan sangat erat, hingga gemetaran. Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto secara intens.

"Tentu saja." Kata wanita itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Naruto bertanya.

"Aku—… Pokoknya aku akan menyembuhkanmu. _Aku berjanji_ ,"

Naruto menatap Sakura sejenak, lalu terkekeh.

"Kau berlebihan,"

"Ini tidak lucu! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, _bagaimanapun caranya_." Tegas Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum teduh, lalu berkata;

" **Terima kasih. Kau orang yang baik, Sakura… Orang yang sangat baik…"**

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 3**

 **oOo**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Iqbalmuhammad46 : Makasih** **review kamu berarti banget buat saya**

 **Ineedtohateyou: eh, saya pikir mau apa, ternyata kelanjutannya… Oke, diusahakan biar cepat** **Terima Kasih atas review kamu, ya…**

 **Cicely Garnetta: Saya aja ngga' percaya kalau saya bisa buat ffn yang buat orang baper :v , biasanya Muki-** _ **senpai**_ **yang pandai :v, Makasih banyak, ya… Kamu juga ganbatte**

 **.29: oke, makasih atas review kamu**

 **Ara dipa: Ahahaha, pendek, ya? Maaf, karena di chapter pertama saya udah nangis-nangis sambil ngetiknya, terus akhirnya ngga' sanggup dilanjutin terus nangis sepuas-puasnya, deh** **makasih atas review kamu…**

 **Ae Hatake: Terima kasih atas bela sungkawa kamu, ya… Semoga kak Maple tenang disana (amin). Awalnya saya juga berpikir mau dijadikan sad-ending, tapi saya ngga' mau Naruto, yang diibaratkan sebagai kak Maple, akhirnya meninggal juga** **. Tapi, kita lihat nanti, ya… Terima kasih atas review kamu, ya…**

 **Riela nacan: Terima kasih, iya, dia author NaruSaku. Hahaha, forbidden, ya? Itu memang salah satu ffn buatannya, memang bagus, kok** **. Aminn… Terima kasih banyak… kamu juga keep writing, ya** **…**

 **Kazamiprayoga: Terima kasih, kamu juga harus semangat, ya** **Amin… Terima kasih atas do'a kamu, walaupun kamu ngga' mengenalnya, kak Maple pasti senang dengar do'a kamu. Semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikanmu, ya** **…**

 **Narusaku27: Oke, sudah lanjut. Selamat-tidaknya Naruto akan ditentukan oleh Sakura,** **Tapi semoga aja dia selamat. Amin, kak Maple pasti tenang disana, kamu juga Ganbatte, ya**

 **KozukiShin: Eh, kamu ganti nama, ya? Kok ngga' bilang-bilang? Kok ngga' ngadain pesta perayaan? Ah, sudahlah** ***tapi kalau pestanya beneran diadakan, undang Mai, ya :v * Terima kasih atas review kamu, amin…**

 **AutumnWinter98: Kamu juga semangat~!** **Terima kasih, ya… :D**

 **Yanz: Arigatougozaishimasta, Yanz-kun** **, makasih atas berbelasungkawa-nya, iya, kaya'nya akan banyak bagian sedih-sedihnya,*jadi siapin tisu, biar ngga' terjadi tsunami yang akan menghanyutkan Author beserta rumahnya :v * Oke, sudah saya lanjut. Kak Maple meninggal karena sakit Leukimia, sama kaya' Naruto disini** **Makasih atas review kamu, ya…**

 **Lina sie bunga sakura: Makasih** **iya, Naru! Jangan mudah nyerah! :D hehehe, mungkin Sakura terpesona karena Naruto punya wajah bak malaikat, ya? Hehehe :D Oke, terima kasih atas review kamu, ya…!**

 **Guest: eh? Apa iya? Dari awal judul chapter 1 saya memang udah nangis, sampai ke akhirnya, mungkin karena itu kali, ya?** **Tapi syukurlah unsur angst-nya kerasa… Iya… Kita Cuma manusia biasa, hanya bisa pasrah pada Tuhan, makasih atas reviewnya, saya jadi termotivasi. Eh… "Gugur satu tumbuh seribu"? Apa mungkin kak Maple dilahirkan kembali kedunia ini, ya? Hahaha, dan ternyata kami adalah tetangga :'v, makasih banget, yaa…**

 **: Oke, saya usahakan agar update tiap minggu, hidup NaruSaku!** **:D Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, ya :D**

 **oOo**

 **A/N:**

 **Untuk kalian yang sudah review, Mai ngucapin banyak terima kasih untuk kalian semua. Apalagi kalian ikut berbelasungkawa atas kak Maple. Mai yakin, kak Maple pasti tersenyum dan senang mendengar perkataan kalian…** ***Amin* maaf, Mai ngga' bisa membalas kalian dengan apapun… Tapi Mai berdo'a, kiranya Tuhan membalas perbuatan kalian, ya… Dan nama kalian tercatat di Surga kelak, ya… *Amin!***

 **Sekian,**

 **Mai**

 **oOo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel**

 **Chapter 3**

 **oOo**

 _Naruto menatap Sakura sejenak, lalu terkekeh._

" _Kau berlebihan,"_

" _Ini tidak lucu! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, bagaimanapun caranya." Tegas Sakura._

 _Naruto tersenyum teduh, lalu berkata;_

" _ **Terima kasih. Kau orang yang baik, Sakura… Orang yang sangat baik…"**_

 **oOo**

 **Angel© By Uzumaki Mai**

 **Discalimer: Naruto© characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just own the Story**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, a little bit angst, maybe?**

 **Pairings: NaruSaku—main pair—**

 **Special dedicated for Maple-** _ **neechan**_ **, her family and her friends**

 **oOo**

 **Konoha Hospital, December, 18** **th** **, 2015, 08.00 a.m**

"Bagaimana kencannya semalam, Naruto _-sama_?" Tanya Sara sambil menuangkan teh _Earl Grey_ kedalam sebuah cangkir _porcelain_ antik didekatnya.

"Baik… Lancar." Jawab Naruto setengah mengkhayal.

"Benarkah? Apakah tidak terjadi… _sesuatu yang spesial?_ " Sara yang menekankan kalimat akhirnya. Wanita anggun itu membawa sebuah nampan dengan sebuah cangkir _porcelain_ yang tadi diisinya lalu membawanya menuju Naruto yang bergolek-golek diatas ranjang VIP-nya.

Naruto duduk dan mengambil cangkir itu. Ia menatap teh itu sejenak, lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto heran, lalu meminum tehnya lagi.

"Anda tahu apa maksudku, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sara."

"Ah, ayolah. Anda tidak perlu malu begitu…" Ucap Sara sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Sara." Naruto menegaskan, lalu menyeruput cairan berwarna cokelat cerah itu sedikit.

"Maksudku… Apakah kalian tidak _berciuman_?"

 **Uhukk Uhukk**

Naruto terbatuk-batuk panik. Sara segera berlari menuju tuannya sambil menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan sutra berwarna putih, dan hendak memanggil suster untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi Naruto mencegahnya.

"Aku hanya terkejut saja, bukannya mau mati, Sara." Katanya dengan tenang lalu menangkap gelas dan isi tehnya dengan sempurna. Naruto kemudian menyeruput isinya lagi.

"Aku harus mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuknya, Naruto _-sama_. Aku masih ingat, sewaktu kecil, anda ditinggalkan di kamar anda dengan sebuah mainan mobil-mobilan dan lima belas menit kemudian, sebuah roda dari mainan mobil-mobilan itu sudah tersangkut dirongga hidung anda." Kata Sara.

" _Well_ , rodanya kecil sekali. Sampai bisa tersangkut dihidungku."

"Dan anda malah tertawa,"

"Ya, karena kupikir aku bisa melakukan sebuah trik sulap."

"Itulah luar biasanya anda." Kata Sara dengan nada geli.

Naruto tersenyum teduh. Dia menghirup aroma teh _Earl Grey_ -nya yang pekat dan kuat. Dia merasa tenang dan… senang. Masih terbayang dipikirannya kejadian yang dialaminya semalam dengan Sakura. Sungguh hari yang begitu menyenangkan dan panjang… Sakura adalah tipikal wanita yang unik, yang jarang ditemuinya selama ini. Wanita itu lucu dan menyenangkan bila diajak bicara… Selain itu, dia juga cantik dan manis seperti boneka, mengingat wajahnya membuat Naruto menjadi gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi Sakura hingga merah.

"Naruto _-sama_?" Suara Sara terdengar cemas, dan Naruto kembali tersadar dari dunianya.

"Eh? Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak… Err… Apakah anda baik-baik saja? Maksudku—wajah anda merah dan anda _… Meliur_ …"

Naruto menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Gila, dia _meliur_ hanya karena membayangkan Sakura!? _Oh sial, ini memalukan! Sangat memalukan, Naruto!_ Lelaki pirang itu merutuk dalam hati dan buru-buru mengambil beberapa lembar tisu diatas sebuah _Buffet_ kecil disampingnya dan mengelap liurnya yang membanjir.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Sara?" Naruto mendengus, wajahnya merah sampai ke telinga.

Sara terkikik, dan buru-buru berdeham.

"Soalnya anda— _pfft_ — _meliur_... Bwahahahaha!"

" **Keluar kau!"** Pekik Naruto frustasi sambil melempar bantalnya kewajah Sara, dan sontak saja Sara berbalik dan melakukan rencana B. **Melarikan diri.** Karena Naruto sudah bersiap melemparkan sebuah piano klasik kearahnya.

 **oOo**

"Hei…"

"…"

"Hei…"

"…"

" **SAKURA! GELASMU SUDAH PENUH, TAHU!"**

"Hah?! Apa?! Astaga…!" Sakura memekik ketika melihat kalau gelas teh-nya sudah penuh dengan sirup jeruk.

"Kau ini mengkhayal tentang apa, sih? Sampai sebegitunya…" Ino, rekan dan sahabat Sakura mendengus.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik gelas _mug_ -nya dan pura-pura minum. Tujuannya hanya satu. Agar sahabatnya, yang sekaligus adalah ratu gosip di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya merah sampai ke dahinya. Kalau Ino tahu, wanita pirang itu akan memulai gosip yang—… aneh-aneh.

"Kudengar kau punya pasien privat, ya?"

 **Uhukk Uhukk**

Sakura terbatuk-batuk panik. Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengusap-usap dadanya dengan pelan. Setelah dia merasa baikan, dia menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Apa?" Ino bertanya dengan polosnya.

Sakura menggeleng. Pikirannya kacau, dan penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pasien privatnya, Namikaze Naruto yang semalam memberikannya hari yang paling tidak akan penah dilupakannya seumur hidupnya. Hanya memikirkan wajah Naruto saat tersenyum membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

 _Astaga, Sakura! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?_ Batin Sakura.

"Sepertinya pasienmu itu spesial sekali, kudengar Tsunade- _sama_ menugaskanmu langsung… Padahal masih banyak dokter dan perawat yang bebas, dan tentunya lebih berbakat darimu. Contohnya, ya… Aku."

Sakura tertawa sarkastik.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, nona Yamanaka," Kata Sakura dengan nada pasrah.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, 'kan? Mungkin kau bisa menceritakan… _sedikit saja_ tentang pasienmu itu pada sahabatmu ini, 'kan?" tanya Ino sambil menatap Sakura dengan penuh harap.

"Emm… Bagaimana, ya?" Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Kau ini pelit sekali, sih! Aku akan melakukan _apa saja_ agar kau memberitahuku!" Ino memohon.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu penasaran dengannya, sih?" Tanya Sakura dengan heran.

"Karena, kudengar dia itu—… _Tampan_."

"Sudah kuduga! Ternyata itu tujuanmu, ya!? Kau 'kan sudah punya Shikamaru, untuk apa lagi kau mendekati lelaki lain, Ino?"

"Aku tidak berselingkuh, Sakura. Dia—Shikamaru—saja yang terlampau malas untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya padaku,"

"Alasan." Sakura menggumam.

"Lupakan hal itu. Sekarang, katakan padaku… Bagaimana rupanya?"

"Kau akan melakukan _apa saja_?"

Ino mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah… Hmm… Dia tinggi… Berambut pirang, dan punya mata biru yang indah."

"Lalu? Apa dia seksi?"

Sakura agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ino yang terkesan—… Frontal.

"Itu—… Mungkin."

"Lalu siapa namanya?"

"Namikaze, Naruto,"

"HAH!?" Ino menjerit histeris. Wanita pirang itu buru-buru menghampiri Sakura dan mencekal kedua bahu Sakura.

"Kau serius!?" Ino memekik didepan wajah Sakura.

"T-Tentu saja aku serius! Memangnya ada apa dengannya, hah?! Sampai kau berteriak seperti itu?!"

"Serius? Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Namikaze Naruto?!" Tanya Ino dengan nada tidak percaya.

Sakura menggeleng polos.

"Tunggu sebentar—nah. Ini dia!" Ino berjalan kearah Sakura sambil membawa beberapa majalah wanita.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan heran.

"Kau lihat ini?" Tanya Ino sambil menujuk _cover_ salah satu majalah yang dibawanya tadi.

Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat _cover_ majalah tersebut.

 _Cover_ majalah itu adalah foto seorang lelaki pirang dengan mata biru laut yang memakai setelan jas hitam. Lelaki itu tersenyum menawan sambil memamerkan sebuah piala kristal ditangan kanannya. Itu 'kan Naruto?! DIbawah foto itu ada deretan huruf yang dicetak dengan tebal dan besar.

 _Celebrity of The Year Award Goes To: Namikaze Naruto_

Ino kemudian memperlihatkan majalah lainnya. Foto seorang Namikaze Naruto dalam berbagai pose, pakaian dan ekspresi tercetak di setiap _cover_ majalah itu. Bahkan artikel tentang Naruto mencapai delapan lembar dalam satu majalah, bahkan lebih!

 _Namikaze Naruto's New Album Released!_

 _Gaya Hidup Seorang Namikaze Naruto,_

 _Mix 'n Match with Namikaze Naruto,_

 _Meet and Greet Namikaze Naruto,_

 **Semua tentang Naruto!**

"Kau belum lihat yang ini," Kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Wanita cantik itu kemudian menyentuh layar ponselnya beberapa kali sebelum menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

 _Serba-Serbi Konser perdana Namikaze Naruto yang Diselenggarakan di Tokyo beberapa minggu lagi,_

"Jadi… Naruto itu… Seorang selebritis?"

 **oOo**

 **Drrrt Drrrt**

Naruto mengabaikan ponsel pintarnya yang bergetar. Entah kenapa dia merasa malas hanya untuk menjawab panggilan atau sekadar membaca _mail_ atau pesan singkat. Lagi pula, dia 'kan sakit. Jadi sebaiknya dia menjauhi benda-benda elektronik yang memaparkan radiasi padanya.

 **Drrrt Drrrt**

 **Drrrt Drrrrrttt**

Naruto bangkit dan segera menyambar ponsel pintarnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika dia melihat banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan bagian yang paling menyebalkan, semua panggilan itu bukan berasal dari kontak ponselnya. Dia hendak mengembalikan ponselnya keatas _buffet_ disampingnya, tapi ponsel pintarnya itu kembali bergetar.

 _Calling…_

 _No Name_

Naruto dengan pasrah menerima telepon itu.

"Halo…?"

" _Kok suaramu kedengaran lesu? Kau_ _ **masih**_ _sakit, ya?"_ Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari ponselnya.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku _masih_ sakit?" Tanya Naruto lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Mata birunya menilik kebawah. Mungkin saja yang meneleponnya adalah seorang _stalker_ gila dan _psycho_ yang terlalu _ngefans_ padanya, 'kan?

" _Ahahaha… Serius, deh. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?_ "

"Tidak."

" _Jadi kau sekarang adalah seorang pelupa? Aduh, kau memang tidak berubah dari dulu, ya… Hahahaha…"_

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku serius," Naruto bertanya dengan nada tajam.

" _Aku adalah sahabatmu sewaktu sekolah, Naruto? Ingat, 'kan? Hmm—… Begini saja, deh. Aku adalah teman sebangkumu waktu SMP, dan kau pernah bolos kelas matematika karena kau menjengukku di UKS. Hari itu kita pernah main tenis bareng, lho. Masa' tidak ingat?"_

Naruto tampak berpikir, dia mengelus dagunya sendiri.

" _Masih bingung? Baiklah tuan Namikaze… Awal Namaku adalah A dan berakhir dengan huruf N. Jumlah namaku ada… 1… 2… 3… Ah, ada 5 huruf. Aku paling suka makan pancake dengan sirup_ _ **maple**_ _, nasi goreng dan soto khas Indonesia…."_

"T-Tunggu! Kau bilang namamu berawalan A dan berakhiran N? Jumlah huruf dinamamu ada 5? Dan makanan kesukaanmu adalah pancake dengan sirup maple? J-Jangan-jangan kau adalah—"

" _Ah… Kau sudah ingat rupanya?"_

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget. Suaranya bergetar ketika menggumamkan sebuah nama…

" **A—…Airin?"**

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 4**

 **oOo**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **AutumnSpring98: Saya juga ngga' mau angst** **Tapi, ceritanya memang maksa gitu, deh :3 tapi tenang, kok. Ngga' setiap chapter berisi angst. Kalau ada yang berisi angst, saya akan beritahu di atas :D Saya juga ngga' mau Naruto meninggal *huweeee* Makasih, yaa :D :D oke, saya akan memperpanjang wordnya…Terima kasih telah mereview…**

 **Ae Hatake: Sebenarnya iya, sih… Hehehe, oke, saya bakal buat endingnya penuh kejutan :D Terima kasih telah mereview…**

 **Ara dipa: Iya, ini baru permulaan. Sepertinya akan panjang, dan mengeneskan :v. Oke, kamu juga semangat, ya… Terima kasih atas review kamu,**

 **Guest: Saya juga baru tahu setelah dia—… ehem. Jadi shock juga… Amin… Terima kasih atas review kamu…**

 **Teahimawari: Oke, saya bakal berusaha :D :D makasih… :D Terima kasih telah mereview…**

 **Yanz: Sepertinya begitu, saya juga salut atas dedikasi kak Maple waktu membuat ffn. Apalagi semua ffn-nya pada bagus semua :D . Sepertinya Naruto memang** _ **agak**_ **pesimistis disini, tapi kita akan tahu penyebabnya dan Sakura bakalan membuat Naruto jadi optimis lagi :D Kalo soal Naruto yang jadi musisi itu akan dijelaskan oleh** _ **Ehem**_ **di chapter berikut-berikut-berikutnya :D harap sabar, ya… Terima kasih atas review kamu…**

 **Teahimawari: Saya usahakan, deh :D Terima kasih atas review kamu, ya…**

 **oOo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel**

 **Chapter 4**

 **oOo**

" _T-Tunggu! Kau bilang namamu berawalan A dan berakhiran N? Jumlah huruf dinamamu ada 5? Dan makanan kesukaanmu adalah pancake dengan sirup maple? J-Jangan-jangan kau adalah—"_

" _Ah… Kau sudah ingat rupanya?"_

 _Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget. Suaranya bergetar ketika menggumamkan sebuah nama…_

" _ **A—…Airin?"**_

 **oOo**

 **Angel© By Uzumaki Mai**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, hurt/comfort—changed—**

 **Pairings: NaruSaku—as the main pair— and other pairings**

 **Special dedicated for Maple-neechan, and her family and friends**

 **oOo**

 **Konoha Hospital, December, 18** **th** **, 2015, p.m**

Sakura masih tidak dapat mempercayai fakta bahwa pasien privatnya, Namikaze Naruto, adalah seorang selebritis tenar. Maksudnya, dia merawat seorang selebritis terkenal, lho! Ahhh… Kenapa, sih, lelaki suka menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting!?

Sakura agak terkejut ketika melihat asisten Naruto yang super sempurna, Uzumaki Sara sedang berdiri didekat balkon tak jauh darinya. Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sara disana? Bukankah biasanya dia bersama Naruto?

" _Ohayou,_ Uzumaki _-san_ ," Sakura menyapa wanita itu.

Sara berbalik, keterkejutan tampak jelas di paras cantiknya, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian, wajahnya kembali tenang dan anggun seperti biasanya.

" _Ohayou,_ Haruno _-san_ , tolong. Panggil saja saya Sara," Katanya sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyuman yang biasa ditampilkan oleh Ratu Elisabeth di Inggris.

"B-baiklah, Sara," Ucap Sakura dengan canggung.

"Ah, tidak usah canggung… Lagi pula kita seumuran, 'kan?" Kata Sara yang lagi-lagi diselingi senyuman. Tapi kali ini senyumannya adalah senyuman yang ramah.

Sakura balas tersenyum lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Maksudku, biasanya kau bersama Naruto, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura langsung.

"Emm… Naruto _-sama_ sedang ingin sendiri…Ya, begitu." Kata Sara sambil terkikik geli.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Ah—maaf, bukan kau. Sungguh. Aku hanya teringat kenangan-kenangan _lama_ ," Ucap Sara sambil tersenyum teduh.

Keduanya berhenti bicara. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka dan kedua wanita itu tenggelam didunia mereka sendiri. Sara sedang memperhatikan awan yang bergerak lamban diangkasa biru, sementara Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, dimana pasien anak-anak sedang bermain dan tertawa bersama.

"Mereka lucu, ya?" Sara berujar.

"Eh?"

"Anak-anak itu… Mereka sungguh lucu," Jelas Sara, matanya menerawang kearah anak-anak itu.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Entah kenapa ia begitu menyukai anak-anak, karena baginya anak-anak adalah simbol kebahagiaan dan cinta.

"Aku jadi teringat masa kecil Naruto _-sama_ ," Ucap Sara, suaranya parau dan serak.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita anggun itu. Wajah Sara yang cantik kini tertutupi oleh ekspresi sedih.

"Dulu Naruto _-sama_ suka sekali bermain bola. Bola apa saja, bola basket, bola sepak, bola tenis, kelereng... Semua. Dia suka semuanya…" Ucap Sara sendu.

Sakura terdiam, membiarkan Sara melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia adalah seorang anak yang riang dan aktif—malahan telalu aktif diumurnya saat itu…." Seulas senyuman lembut terukir di bibir Sara.

"Benarkah? Apa yang sering dilakukan oleh Naruto _chibi_ dulu?"

Sara tertawa pelan ketika Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan akhiran _chibi_.

"Hahaha… dia itu nakal sekali, tahu. Aku ingat, dia pernah merengek-rengek dilantai sambil berguling-guling hanya untuk mendapatkan dua batang cokelat,"

Sakura tertawa.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Dan emm—… Hari itu, dia ingin berenang di kolam renang dirumahnya. Ibunya mengizinkannya dan ingin memakaikannya celana renang, tapi dia menolak karena ingin cepat-cepat berenang…"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

"Dia berenang dengan telanjang, lho! Aku ingat ketika ibunya memotretnya waktu berenang telanjang dan menunjukkannya padaku. Kata ibunya, _'pantat Naru-chan kecil sekali lho… imut-imut seperti bakpau.'_ Hahahaha!"

Tawa Sakura meledak.

"Aku ingin melihatnya," Kata Sakura sambil terus tertawa.

"Naruto-nya atau pantatnya?"

"Keduanya, sih."

Didetik kemudian, Sara dan Sakura tertawa keras seperti dua orang sahabat yang sudah menjalin persahabatan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Sara menceritakan semua masa kecil Naruto yang konyol, seperti Naruto yang suka main masak-masakan dulu, atau Naruto kecil yang sering keluar rumah hanya dengan memakai _diapers_ dan sepatu kecilnya, dan lain sebagainya. Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya ataupun rasa antusiasnya ketika Sara menceritakan semua itu. Dia ingin mengetahui Naruto lebih dalam lagi… Dia ingin mengenal Naruto seutuhnya…

"Hahaha… Dan kau tahu? Naruto kecil pernah menangis ketika ibunya tidak memakaikan kostum rubah padanya. Sebenarnya kostum itu untuk anak umur lima tahun, tapi Naruto tidak perduli."

"hah?! Benarkah?! Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Naruto merengek—seperti biasa—, dan kemudian meloncat-loncat dengan marah dengan sepatu kecilnya yang imut-imut itu. Naruto bahkan menyeruduk ibunya dengan kepalanya saat ibunya menyimpan kostum itu dilemari, karena melihat Naruto yang _terobsesi_ dengan kostum itu, ibunya pasrah dan kemudian memakaikan kostum itu pada Naruto."

"Lalu?!"

"Tentu saja kostum itu _kedodoran_! Tapi Naruto _chibi_ tidak memperdulikannya. Dia malah berpose bak superhero ketika ibunya merekam aksinya dalam sebuah kamera video."

"Ah… Dia pasti sangat lucu…"

"Hm-m. Pernah hari itu sewaktu teman ibu Naruto datang berkunjung kerumahnya dan melihat Naruto kecil menggunakan diaper dan sepasang sepatu kecilnya sedang menari dengan lagu Hatsune Miku: World Is Mine, dan di—teman ibu Naruto—langsung merasa gemas melihat Naruto yang antusias menggoyangkan pinggulnya seperti gayanya Hatsune Miku."

"Jadi Naruto dulu suka dengan Hatsune Miku?"

"Yep. Hari itu, 'kan Hatsune Miku kecil yang menyanyikan World Is Mine... Naruto juga ingin menjadi seperti Hatsune Miku kalau sudah dewasa."

"Ooh… Jadi itu alasannya, ya?"

"Ah, kau sudah tahu kalau Naruto—?"

"Iya. Aku melihat gambarnya dicetak dimajalah."

"Ah, tentu saja…"

Sara terdiam. Matanya kembali menerawang pada anak-anak dibawah.

"Aku bisa meminta sesuatu?" Wanita anggun itu bertanya.

"T-tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

Sara berbalik kearah Sakura. Mata _Scarlett_ -nya menatap Sakura dengan intens. Lalu didetik selanjutnya, wanita itu membungkuk dengan dalam.

"Tolong sembuhkan Naruto _-sama_ , dan buatlah dia selalu tersenyum!" Pinta Sara dengan nada suara lantang.

"Eh…Eh... S-sudahlah, Sara, berdirilah…" ucap Sakura kikuk sambil membantu Sara untuk berdiri dengan tegak.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, Sakura.." ucap Sara dengan pelan.

"A-aku?"

"Iya, kau. Ingat, 'kan? Naruto _-sama_ tersenyum padamu semalam? Itu adalah kali pertama selama sekian tahun dia tersenyum tulus. Sungguh. Aku sangat merindukan senyuman itu…"

"T-tapi dimajalah itu dia…"

"Itu senyuman palsu! Dia tersenyum seperti itu hanya untuk membuat para fans dan keluarganya tidak khawatir padanya!" Seru Sara, emosinya meluap sedikit.

"S-Sara…" Sakura bergumam, lalu menepuk pundak Sara.

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia… Aku ingin dia tersenyum tulus. Bukan tersenyum palsu yang selama ini dia tunjukkan pada semua orang…" gumam Sara dengan nada parau.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sara… Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk membuatnya sembuh dan tersenyum lagi. Kau bisa memegang ucapanku," Ucap Sakura dengan nada lembut.

Wajah Sara yang redup perlahan berseri lagi, seulas senyuman kebahagiaan terlukis dibibir tipisnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, boleh?" Tanya Sakura sambil menarik tangannya dari Sara.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa… Kau menyukai Naruto?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku… Apa kau mencintai Naruto?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya." Jawab Sara dengan senyuman lebar.

 **DEG**

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak. Seperti ada ribuan jarum hitam yang menusuk jantungnya secara bersamaan.

Rasanya sakit,

Rasanya pedih.

Rasanya da dicampakkan ketanah dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan ketika dia mengetahui kalau…

 **Sara mencintai Naruto.**

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi pucat begitu?" Tanya Sara heran.

"T-tidak… aku tidak…"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Ap-apa?! Aku tidak cemburu! Aku hanya… Hanya…"

 **Puk**

Sara menepuk pundak Sakura, memaksa Sakura untuk mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sara yang kini dihiasi oleh senyuman lembut.

"Aku memang mencintainya… Tapi bukan sebagai seorang lelaki. Tapi sebagai kakak! Jadi aku tidak akan mengganggumu untuk mendapatkan Naruto, kok! Hahahahaha!" Sara tertawa keras.

Sakura tertegun melihat Sara yang tertawa keras seperti itu.

 _Mau asisten atau tuan, keduanya sama-sama menyebalkan!_ __Batin Sakura. Tapi dia tahu kalau Sara hanya bercanda. Tapi kemudian Sakura ikut tertawa juga.

 **Drrrt Drrttt**

Ponsel pintar Sara bergetar. Sara menghentikan tawanya dan melihat ke layar ponselnya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Naruto _-sama_ ," Bisik Sara. Lalu mengangkat ponselnya ketelinga kanannya.

"Halo, Naruto _-sama_? Eh? Aku? Aku ada dibalkon—dilantai dua. Ya. Di lantai dua. Hm? Bagaimana? Ehhh!? Benarkah!?"

Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar Sara memekik tidak percaya. Mau tidak mau, dia jadi penasaran tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto dan Sara…

"Eh? Benarkah!? Airin?! Airin yang itu? Sungguh!? Astaga! Ini kabar yang baik, Naruto _-sama_! Apa? Indonesia? Dia tinggal di Indonesia sekarang? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memesan tiket pesawat ke Indonesia… Hm? Nanti saja? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

 _Airin? Siapa itu Airin?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

 **Sepertinya dia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto. Secepatnya.**

 **oOo**

 **TBC TO CHAPTER 5**

 **oOo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel**

 **Chapter 5**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ponsel pintar Sara bergetar. Sara menghentikan tawanya dan melihat ke layar ponselnya._

" _Dari siapa?" Tanya Sakura._

" _Naruto-sama," Bisik Sara. Lalu mengangkat ponselnya ketelinga kanannya._

" _Halo, Naruto-sama? Eh? Aku? Aku ada dibalkon—dilantai dua. Ya. Di lantai dua. Hm? Bagaimana? Ehhh!? Benarkah!?"_

 _Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar Sara memekik tidak percaya. Mau tidak mau, dia jadi penasaran tentang apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto dan Sara…_

" _Eh? Benarkah!? Airin?! Airin yang itu? Sungguh!? Astaga! Ini kabar yang baik, Naruto-sama! Apa? Indonesia? Dia tinggal di Indonesia sekarang? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memesan tiket pesawat ke Indonesia… Hm? Nanti saja? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."_

 _Airin? Siapa itu Airin? Tanya Sakura dalam hati._

 _ **Sepertinya dia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto. Secepatnya.**_

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bergegas menuju kamar Naruto. _'Kamar VIP nomor 4… Ah, ini dia…_ ' Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Wanita berambut merah muda itu merogoh saku jubah dokternya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu elektronik berwarna putih dan menggesekannya pada intercom yang ada disebelah pintu ruang VIP itu.

Setelah terdengar bunyi _ting_ dari _intercom_ tersebut, Sakura mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka dan menemukan Naruto sedang membaca sebuah komik diatas ranjangnya.

"Ah, Sakura? Ada apa, ya? Aku, 'kan, belum memanggilmu…" Naruto bergumam.

"Ah…Eh…i-itu" Tiba-tiba saja kaki Sakura terasa lemas. Uh-Oh… Saatnya untuk panik! _'Apa alasanku untuk bertemu dengannya secara tiba-tiba begini!?'_ Sakura menjerit dalam hati.

"Ano—… Sakura?" Naruto duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ahm… Itu—aku—aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan!"

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, udaranya sejuk!" Naruto berkata sambil menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya. Mata birunya menjelajahi taman Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tempat Sakura mengajaknya berjalan-jalan dengan kursi roda, karena kondisinya belakangan ini agak lesu.

"Iya… Taman ini juga berfungsi sebagai tempat relaksasi pasien, agar mereka tidak bosan didalam kamar atau tidak gugup sewaktu operasi nanti…" Tukas Sakura sambil mendorong kursi roda Naruto.

"Apakah… disini banyak yang _seperti aku_?" Tanya Naruto. "Hm?" Sakura tidak bodoh. Dia tahu apa maksud Naruto. Dia sangat tahu.

"Ya. Bahkan yang lebih muda." Jawab Sakura, lalu menghentikan kursi roda Naruto didekat sebuah kursi panjang. Sakura membantu Naruto untuk duduk, lalu duduk disebelah lelaki pirang itu. "Benarkah?" Naruto berkata dengan pelan. Kepalanya agak menunduk. "Apakah mereka semua selamat?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Tidak banyak yang berhasil selamat." Sakura memandangi Naruto sejenak, dan menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto, membuat lelaki pirang itu menolehkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Wanita bermata hijau permata itu tersenyum lembut. "Tapi aku tidak mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang selamat,"

Naruto tertegun. Pipinya agak merah saat Sakura tersenyum kearahnya begitu.

"Kau juga." Sakura berkata.

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau juga pasti akan selamat. Karena kau dirawat oleh dokter yang hebat seperti aku!" Ucap Sakura lalu berdiri sambil menatap Naruto.

Wajah Naruto semakin merah. Lelaki bermata biru itu tersenyum, lalu tertawa. "Memang benar," Katanya. "Kau dokter yang hebat." Sakura yang mendengar tawa Naruto ikut tertawa juga. Sara benar, sepertinya hanya dia yang bisa membuat Naruto tertawa…

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman itu. Taman itu dikelilingi oleh pepohohan lebat, rerumputan berdaun lebar, dan bunga-bunga warna-warni yang indah dan harum, Memberikan udara yang sejuk dengan aroma yang bercampur-campur. Ditengah-tengah taman itu terdapat sebuah air mancur yang dikelilingi oleh lingkaran penuh bunga, bunyi decikan air membuat suasana menjadi begitu tenang… Saking tenangnya, malah terasa sepi.

"Dimana pasien yang lain? Kurasa dengan mengunjungi taman ini mereka akan merasa lebih baik." Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Ah…" Sakura bergumam. "Hampir semua pasien yang ada disini takut pada dokter. Ada juga yang menganggap, kalau mengunjungi taman ini adalah perjalanan terakhir mereka—hahaha, kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto mengangguk. "Maksudmu, mereka berpandangan kalau mengunjungi taman ini berarti mengakhiri hidup mereka? Hah, itu konyol sekali." Ucap Naruto sambil mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya beberapa kali.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Tapi itulah kenyataannya." Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia harus bertanya.

"Apa… aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada ragu.

Naruto memandangnya heran. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

Sakura menengguk air liurnya dengan berat. "Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan heran. Dahinya berkerut, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh wanita berambut merah muda itu.

" _Ano_ —… S-Siapa itu Airin?"

 **Deg**

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Kulit wajahnya agak memucat dari yang biasanya. Dari mana Sakura tahu—…?

"Apa?"

"Ah, maksudku—aku hanya ingin tahu… T-tapi kalau kau tidak mau memberitahunya, t-tidak apa-apa, kok!" Sakura memekik sedikit, wajahnya agak merah dan keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. "Aku…" Sakura bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak sengaja dengar dari Sara…"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sebelum akhirnya seulas senyuman terukir dibibir tipisnya. Lelaki pirang itu terkekeh sejenak lalu menatap Sakura yang menunduk dengan wajah merah. "Aku sudah menduga kau akan menanyakannya cepat atau lambat. Hahaha…" Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Jadi—kau tidak marah?" Tanya Sakura heran. Dia mengangkat wajahnya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku marah? Nah, kau bertanya siapa itu Airin, 'kan? Dia itu sahabatku sewaktu SMP dulu. Dia orang yang asyik…" Jawab Naruto.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa lega mendengarnya. _'Mereka hanya teman…'_ Ucapnya dalam hati. _'Hanya teman… Iya, 'kan?'_

"Sekarang dia tinggal di Indonesia." Lanjut Naruto. "Aku ingin tahu kabarnya sekarang." Katanya sambil memandang Langit yang bersih tanpa awan yang mengambang.

"Kau akan mengunjunginya?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak tahu kapan," Katanya sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi pasti aku akan mengunjunginya." Sakura terdiam. Seluas senyuman terukir dengan lembut di bibir merah mudanya. "Apa aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk. Dia mengulum senyuman yang menurut Sakura cukup—baca: sangat—manis. "Tentu saja. Dia pasti senang jika aku datang bersama teman wanita."

"Apa?" Sakura terbelalak ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Teman wani—

"Aaah! M-maksudku dokter—bukan—maksudku teman. Ya, teman. Gahahaha…ha…" Naruto tertawa kaku.

"Hei! Ternyata kalian ada disini!" Sakura dan Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar suara Sara dari arah belakang. Wanita berambut merah darah itu berlari kecil kearah mereka. Dan seperti biasa, beberapa map plastik digenggam oleh tangan kanannya.

"Aku sudah mencari-cari… Kalian dari tadi, tahu…" Ujar Sara terputus-putus karena nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena berlari tadi.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sara?" Tanya Naruto, kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit.

Sara menghirup nafas banyak-banyak seperti ikan mas megap-megap hampir mati, lalu berbicara dengan tenang, "Aku menerima _ **banyak**_ pesan dari pihak _management_ anda. Mereka hendak merundingkan beberapa hal perihal konser—"

 **Hiaat!**

Telunjuk Naruto mendarat dibibir Sara, tepatnya, masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sehingga menghentikan Sara untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa—uashiin! Naruto _-sama_! Jari anda masuk kemulutku! Ueekhhh!" Sara menepiskan jari Naruto, memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan memuntahkan cairan berkilauan bak pelangi.

"…" Naruto tidak merespon. Mata birunya memelototi Sara, lalu melirik Sakura. Melototi Sara lalu melirik Sakura sekali lagi. Begitulah sampai kiamat.

Sara melihat gestur aneh tuannya itu. Mulutnya menganga sedikit dan alisnya terangkat. "Hah?"

Naruto memukul wajahnya sendiri.

"Oooh~!" Sara memekik. Lalu balas memelototi Naruto dan melirik Sakura seperti halnya yang dilakukan Naruto sebelumnya. Naruto mengangguk cepat. Lalu membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh sambil bergumam tidak jelas seperti: "Ha? Hah. Haaa—" Sara yang mengerti hal itu lalu membuat gerakan aneh lainnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas seperti tuannya. Mereka _berbicara_ seperti mereka sedang berada di rapat negara.

Sakura memandangi kedua orang itu dengan heran. Apa, sih yang mereka perbincangkan? Kenapa bicara memakai bahasa Tarzan seperti itu?

"Aku—… aku sudah tahu, kok." Ucap Sakura pelan. Sepertinya ini berkaitan dengan konser Naruto yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

Naruto menatap Sakura, ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas diwajahnya. "Sungguh?"

Sakura mengangguk agak ragu. "Kurang lebih, Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun! Aku berjanji!" Tambah Sakura sambil mengangkat jari tengahnya. "Ups, maksudku ini." Katanya gugup lalu menaikkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Oke, aku pegang kata-katamu, Sakura." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Tapi jika ada orang lain yang tahu—…" Naruto memasang muka horrornya.

Sakura menengguk air liurnya.

"Ahahaha…" Sara mencairkan suasana tegang dengan tawanya. "Pokoknya dia tidak akan memberi tahu orang lain. Iya, 'kan, Sakura? Ya. Bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga minum kopi? Kebetulan aku tadi mampir ke _café_ di sebelahdan membawa beberapa kopi dan kue." Kata Sara lalu mendorong Sakura dan Naruto dengan paksa.

"Apa kau punya krim?" Tanya Naruto. "Kurasa ada," Jawab Sara sambil terus menggiring Naruto dan Sakura. Seperti tidak menyadari sebuah lensa kamera yang tampak dibalik sebuah pilar diseberang taman.

 **Ckrek Ckrek**

Bunyi jepretan kamera terus terdengar dari balik pilar itu. Dari baliknya, tampak seorang lelaki berjanggut tipis memakai persiapan snorkling—maksudnya, persiapan ski: Jaket dan celana tebal, sebuah topi hitam rajutan dan kacamata hitam. Tidak lupa sepasang sepatu hitam yang tampak agak usang. Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menatap kearah Naruto.

"Namikaze—… Naruto… Hehehe… Aku pasti akan menguak rahasia penyakitmu pada semua orang… Muahahaha…" Kata lelaki misterius itu sambil tersenyum lebar seperti _Joker_ di film Batman _._

"Nah… sekarang…" Kata lelaki itu sambil meletakkan kamera digitalnya agak jauh didepannya."Ganteng dikit, cekrek, ganteng banyak, cekrek… ganteng banget… cekrek cekrek, senyum bebek, cekrek, menatap masa depan! Cekrek cekrek! Upload! Upload!"

 **oOo**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **oOo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan Naruto tidak tenang. Serius. Dia merasa seperti... Seperti diawasi oleh sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang. Memikirkan hal itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggigil.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Suara Sara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hm?" Naruto melempar atensinya kearah Sara yang kini duduk sambil memakan donatnya.

"Kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Sara lagi.

"Ah, nggak." Naruto memaksakan senyumannya. "Aku cuma kepikiran beberapa hal."

"Kalau soal konser itu, kau tak usah pusing. Waktunya masih lama."

"Aku tahu." sahut Naruto. Dia kemudian menyadari kalau Sakura sudah tidak ada di ruangannya. "Kemana Sakura?"

"Oh, dia tadi pergi untuk mengisi absennya." ucap Sara sambil mengunyah donat cokelatnya. Melihat ekspresi bingung Naruto, dia kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia tadi pergi saat kau mengkhayal."

"Oh, pantas aku tak menyadarinya." Naruto menghela nafas. Pria muda itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya pada Sara ketika wanita anggun itu hendak berdiri untuk membantunya. "Aku bisa sendiri." katanya.

Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah grand pianonya. Dia duduk di kursi pendek didepan piano itu dan kemudian memposisikan jemarinya diatas tuts-tuts piano itu.

Sara yang melihat gelagat Naruto buru-buru membenahi posisi duduknya. Dia memegang donatnya didepan mulutnya dan terus menatap kearah Naruto, seolah-olah menunggu Naruto untuk memainkan piano itu.

"Jangan konyol." Naruto tertawa kecil ketika melihat Sara. "Aku cuma memainkan lagu yang pendek saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat ke lantai tiga, ke lantai kamar VIP rumah sakit. Sebenarnya, dia tidak terlalu buru-buru ataupun mengejar sesuatu. Hanya saja kakinya berjalan cepat seperti ini dengan sendirinya tanpa ia ketahui sebabnya. Jantungnya juga berdegup kencang karena euforia aneh yang kini menguasai sebagian besar badannya.

Apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya? Mengapa ia merasa begitu senang sekarang?

Adrenalin mengalir deras di pembuluh darahnya ketika dia mulai mendekat kearah kamar nomor lima.

 _Kamarnya Naruto._

Awalnya Sakura berjalan cepat, namun tubuhnya menyuruhnya agar bergerak lebih cepat, lebih cepat...

Sakura akhirnya berlari. Seharusnya sebagai dokter, dia tidak diperkenankan berlari ditengah lorong rumah sakit kecuali dalam keadaan darurat. Tapi masa bodoh, lah! Dia hanya merasa kurang cepat untuk mencapai kamar Naruto.

 **Ckrek**

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan cepat. Dia terhenyak ketika melihat Sara duduk, dengan donat didepan wajahnya, menatap lurus kedepan.

"Sa-..." Sakura terperanjat. Matanya melebar ketika mendengar alunan musik piano yang terdengar... Begitu lembut dan menyenangkan.

Sakura berjalan dengan kaku, masih terperanjat dengan alunan musik indah yang ia dengar sekarang.

Dan kemudian, disanalah ia lihat Sang Pianis jenius sedang bekerja.

Ternyata yang memainkan piano itu adalah Naruto. Dia membelakangi Sakura, sehingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali. Tapi itu tak masalah bagi Sakura, yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya sekarang adalah Naruto, yang kini memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu dengan begitu hebatnya, sehingga membuat air matanya perlahan mengalir.

Lagu yang dimainkan Naruto terdengar sangat cerah, sangat hangat, dan langsung mengingatkan Sakura pada rumahnya di kampung halamannya. Lagu itu seolah-olah menceritakan sebuah kisah... Kisah mengenai seseorang yang hidupnya begitu indah dan sempurna.

Naruto memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu dengan lihai, namun tetap gemulai. Seakan-akan jemarinya sedang menari diatas tuts-tuts hitam dan putih itu. Tidak ada cela diantara permainannya. Semuanya sempurna dan diperkirakan dengan sangat baik.

Lagu yang awalnya terdengar sangat cerah itu kemudian berubah suram dengan satu gerakan jari Naruto. Lagu itu berubah sangat gelap dan berangsur-angsur terasa dingin, hingga terasa menusuk tulang. Ini seperti menceritakan bahwa seseorang seakan-akan kehilangan cahaya hidupnya. Kehilangan semuanya dan jatuh dalam jurang putus asa.

Rasanya sakit dan begitu pedih. Emosi yang dirasakan Sakura begitu kentara hingga terasa menyayat hatinya.

Tak lama berselang, Naruto mengakhiri lagunya. Endingnya terdengar begitu menyedihkan sekali.

"Hahh..." Naruto menghela nafasnya. Dia kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil minum. Tapi dia langsung dikagetkan dengan pemandangan dimana Sakura dan Sara kini menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Ap-..." Naruto menatap mereka heran. "Apa yang kalian tangisi?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Sara terkekeh sambil mengusap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Lalu..." Naruto menatap Sakura yang masih saja menangis. "Kau kenapa?"

"Lagumu tadi..." Sakura bergumam diantara isakannya. "Tadi itu sangat indah."

"Indah?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, seolah-olah mendengar sesuatu yang konyol. "Bagian mana yang indah?"

"Semuanya indah." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Dokter itu kemudian mengusap matanya dengan lengan bajunya. "Aku hanya berharap kau bisa melanjutkannya."

"Itu tidak mungkin." jawab Naruto cepat. "Lagu itu sama seperti takdir. Semuanya akan berakhir juga."

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengakhirinya dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa aku harus begitu?"

"Supaya kenangan tentang lagumu tidak terlupakan oleh orang banyak. Sekalipun lagu itu sudah berakhir." jawab Sakura kemudian.

Naruto tak menjawab. "Hm." Dia bergumam pendek.

"Kau tahu apa yang kurang dari permainanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Perasaanmu."

"Perasaanku?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau memainkannya dengan hati yang kosong, makanya walaupun orang tersentuh dengan permainanmu, pesanmu tidak akan melekat kuat dihati mereka."

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya? Maksudmu aku harus menangis ketika laguku itu sedih?" tanya Naruto sarkastik.

"Tentu saja bukan." Sara angkat bicara. "Maksudnya, Anda harus mencurahkan segenap perasaan Tuan didalam lagu itu."

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan remeh. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau itu berhasil?"

"Itu simple." jawab Sakura enteng. "Manusia itu seperti cermin. Jika kau tersenyum, maka mereka pun pasti akan tersenyum kembali." ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum lebar.

Naruto menatap Sakura nanar. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa... Terasa lapang. Rasanya begitu tenang mendengar semua itu. Tak lama berselang, kedua sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. "Ya, kurasa kau benar." Dia kemudian tertawa kecil.

Sara yang melihat Naruto kini ikut tersenyum juga.

 _'Didepan mataku, aku melihat sebuah bunga matahari yang sekarat dan hampir layu. Namun lihatlah dia sekarang, perlahan batangnya mulai tegak dan bunganya mulai bermerkaran.'_

Sara kemudian melihat kearah Sakura yang kini tertawa.

 _'Itu semua karena kau telah mendapatkan mataharimu, yang telah lama hilang namun telah kembali. Aku yakin, kau pasti tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mekar kembali, Namikaze Naruto.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Aloha, jangan lupa review yak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
